


Style

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Íþróttaálfurinn is injured during a mission, and Glanni patches him up
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> <3 inspired by taylor swift - style

Cold hands against warm skin. Nimble fingers unlacing Íþróttaálfurinn’s shirt in the quiet of the balloon basket. Glanni smoothed over the tears on the shoulder, which badly concealed the cloud of purple and blue painting his shoulder. Íþróttaálfurinn winced.

“Sorry.” A soft mumble as Glanni slowed down further, removing Íþróttaálfurinn’s shirt carefuly, so as not to dislodge his arm again. “You really have to be more careful,” he chastised as his hand stilled, and Íþróttaálfurinn turned his head so their eyes met. “You can keep doing this to yourself.”

“Glanni I-” Íþróttaálfurinn began, unable to maintain Glanni’s gaze.

“You can’t keep doing this to _me_.” There was something in Glanni’s voice that Íþróttaálfurinn rarely heard, something small and vulnerable and _raw_. It hurt, even more so than his injuries. Sure, he could have replied with something about Glanni’s own tendencies to get himself into scrapes, but he never ended up injured. At least, never as severely as Íþróttaálfurinn did on such a regular basis. Maybe he had, before they met—he’d never explained the scar trailing along his hip bone and upper thigh, nor the crookedness of his left ring finger—but since they had been friends, since they had become _more_ , nothing like that had happened.

He’d never considered that Glanni might’ve been purposefully avoiding such injuries for Íþróttaálfurinn’s sake. 

“Okay,” he finally said, taking Glanni’s hand in his uninjured one, “I promise I’ll try,” he linked their fingers together, eyes searching Glanni’s face in the half dusk light and finding pure relief, “For you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
